Hell with a Red Umbrella
by xxOMGgalxx
Summary: One step forward two steps back. Knowing everything yet nothing at all. My signature: A Red Umbrella. "'I regret nothing' is my motto." "...Why do I need to know this?" "A secret with a dash of spoilers, Doctor."
1. Red Umbrella

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own "Doctor Who" only my OC and original chapters!_

_D~o~c~t~o~r~`~W~h~o~`~__D~o~c~t~o~r~`~W~h~o~__`~__D~o~c~t~o~r~`~W~h~o~__`~__D~o~c~t~o~r~`~W~h~o~__`~__D~o~c~t~o~r~`~W~h~o~__`~__D~o~c~t~o~r~`_

* * *

I smiled to myself as I looked toward the moon. A crisp breeze touched my cheeks and the crickets chirped in the background. It's times like these that one should always cherish no matter the age, heck I do.

The black hoodie I wore seemed to engulf my tall lanky frame. My pants were red plaid pajama pants with skater shoes adorning my feet. If people didn't know better one would think I was a boy with my hood up. My brown hair was cut to mid-neck with a little natural flip at the ends and the half-rimmed glasses on my face. The lankiness of my body combined with my 5'7" height made me quite the sight. I was a little flat-chested though, which was a blessing in some ways.

A snicker crept past my lips from the inspection of my own body. Aren't I an optimist?

Lately, I have been watching a lot of "Doctor Who," a British television show. I'm a total addict of the show. That sounded so wrong, sounds something a druggie would say. Besides that fact, I have begun to develop a British accent as well as various other accents of whatever show I watch a lot in a certain span of time. It's fun to mess with my friends when I continuously change accent, it confuses and pisses them off in one go!

I wiggle into the sand indent I made at the shore by a small lake. A little puff of warm air is seen when I sigh. Sometimes the world is so big but so small at the same time. My right hand reaches up to the sky to overlap the moon. If only I could travel the stars like the Doctor and his companions, it would be a dream come true.

Too bad some dreams aren't meant to come true. It sucked being 17.

The sand shifted as I adjusted myself to standing position while dusting the itching sand from my pants. Even though the pant are not outdoor ware, they are comfortable and interesting to stare at when bored. It is far more interesting to stare at than a teacher in class.

I stretch a bit and hear all my joints crack including my spinal cord. Everyone says it's not healthy to do that ,but I don't care. Fiddling with the clasp on my watch I begin my trek to my family's small summer home. The walk out in the summer night made me feel far more peaceful than I had felt for a while. What with the strange shadows…

_Rustle. Snap._

Air leaves my lungs, and I begin to panic.

"Who's there!" I yell. No response is made.

"I said who's there!"

The rustling stops and I run all the way back to the cottage, not looking back.

"I'm home," I whisper. In return I hear my Dad's snoring. Seems everyone turned in already. I kept my hoodie on feeling a slight chill in the usually warm air.

Even knowing I will get in trouble for this, I walk into the kitchen with my shoes on for no reason.

My 'I regret nothing' motto comes to mind.

_Crash!_

"FFFfffffff-"

A glass fell. From the **closed** cabinet.

A foreboding feeling gripped my spine and refused to let go as a whisper of my name passed by my ear.

_Margaret~_

A pair of shadow arms grabbed me making my hood fall down. I turn my head to only see two blood red eyes and to meet up with darkness.

* * *

The sound of cars and the city sounds filtered into my hazed mind. My eyelids slowly began to open only to close at the rain hitting them with ferocity. I groaned and sat up. Whatever happened it is not good.

I see a sign saying Cardriff with a smaller things saying population. The rest of the sign was blurred by the rain.

On a scale from one to ten on how fucked I am I would say 22.

I rubbed my wet sleeves on my eyes causing my glasses to be pushed up. The sign stayed the same and seemed to be mocking me. I dug around my hand in my pocket and found some money. Hopefully there is a cheap motel nearby.

After a few moments of wandering around and becoming a drowned cat, I found a small motel in a less populated area. Only the locals seemed to come here.

"Achooo," I sneeze. Personally, I believe I should have a mental breakdown, but I don't. The bell rings at my entrance and an elderly lady looks up from a sign-in book of some sort. Once she catches my gaze a knowing smile spreads across her face.

"Oh, hello dear," she greets. I nod my head bashfully and walk up to her.

"Umm do you have any rooms open for the night," I asked after looking at the price for the room. Living here would be cheaper than renting an apartment here it would seem.

"Yes, well here you go little one. Your room is D11. Also please sign in," she said gesturing to the book and pen.

"Thank you," I reply, signing the book. I handed her the money and got the key to the room. Before I went any further, I saw a red umbrella being sold.

"Since I heard it can rain a lot here, can I um buy that umbrella," I ask. The woman blinked and then smiled.

"Of course!" she exclaimed. After I got the umbrella, I nodded my head and began to head to my room on the next floor.

The motel had that medieval inn feel and look to it. I felt at home and safe. As if the shadows left…

My thoughts were cut off as I heard shouting and running from the other end of the hall.

"You idiot! You have to get the wrong people angry don't you!" A ginger woman yelled with a Scottish accent. Next to her was a man with a big nose, a blonde woman, and a man wearing a red…bowtie?

Fuck, I see the Doctor and he is running in my direction. That means the others are Amy, Rory, and River. Isn't my life full of gumdrops, rainbows, and future mental breakdown material.

What really made me confused was when the 11th Doctor stopped in his tracks and stared at me with wide eyes, causing the others to stop next to him.

"My god what in heaven's name is your iss-" was all River said when her gaze rested on me.

"Hey isn't that-Mph!" River and the Doctor slapped their hands over Amy's mouth as she pointed at me. I chucked my umbrella into my now open room. My intelligent reply was to wave my hand and say,

"Hi?" Real intelligent I know, but I have to let them know I haven't 'officially' met them yet because it seems they met future me. Maybe. So I have to avoid spoilers or reality will collapse, which is very bad.

The Doctor smiles brightly and walks up to me, while invading my personal space. Next thing I know is that I'm being hugged like a life line by the Doctor. I look over the Doctor's shoulder to see Amy and Rory tear up and River crying. My eyes soften as Amy runs off with Rory hot on her heels, probably heading to the TARDIS, more than likely parked in the room they walked into.

"I-I'll keep an eye on those two," River choked out. She too walked off, back into the room. I felt the Doctor take a sharp and shaky breath as his grip on me tightened to a bruising force.

"Is something wrong Doctor," I whisper. He tensed and pulled back.

"Oh Margaret. Wonderful, brilliant, and fantastic Margaret. You know almost everything about me don't you," he spoke. His ancient eyes locked with mine. Something caught me completely off guard.

Tears were falling from his eyes.

Before I knew it, I was wiping away the tears trailing down his cheeks. He leaned into my touch and smiled bitterly.

"You have the best and the worst timing you know."

"It seems I have a lot of stuff to look forward to then."

A dark look passed his eyes when I said that. Words left my lips before I could register what I was saying.

"Don't tell me my future. Spoilers right?" I nervously chattered. The Doctor backed away and turned his head, keeping me at arms length. A few tense moments passed and he released his hold on my arms only to grab my hand.

His larger hand engulfed my own as he dragged me into my room. He threw me onto the bed and slammed the door. I still couldn't see his face for it was now tilted toward the floor.

My body shook as it realized it was cold. Luckily, my teeth hadn't started to chatter. By this point my body was somewhat dry.

I sat up and blinked.

"Doctor…" I trailed. His hand shakily covered his face and the TARDIS suddenly materialized in the room. My eyes narrowed as he walked up to me.

"…" He only stared at me with determined eyes. Like he made a decision he believed right.

"Don't you dare. You know you can't cross established timelines especially when they're directly connected to you."

"Time can be re-written," he retorted. A sharp inhale of breath went through my nose and I stood in front of him within moments, eyes blazing.

"Regardless, I prefer some things not to be re-written. Like me meeting you. If you re-write this series of events, I will remember what could've been but you won't remember at all," I hissed. The Oncoming Storm persona he had clouded his eyes. He yanked my arm so I collided with his chest only for him to pick me up bridal style.

"Put me down!" I shouted. His jaw tensed. Green eyes met with hazel.

"I will never ever let you go." Blood rushed to my cheeks probably turning it cherry red. The TARDIS doors open with a click and I was carried in. The first thing I saw was River nodding at the Doctor before disappearing in a flash. She dropped Rory and Amy off at home before leaving herself.

The Doctor set me down on the pilot seat. I tried to make a break for it but he caught me and used his sonic screw driver to buckle me into the seat.

"Stop it! I just know all hell is going to break loose you idiot!" Levers clicked as he danced around the console not making eye contact with me or even looking at me. Fury enveloped me. What in the name of all the gods was he thinking?

"I know…" He finally replied after finishing typing in coordinates. We didn't land, I don't think, just floating in the time vortex.

His shoulders hunched and I can tell he was griping the console until his knuckles turned white.

"Theta…" A choking noise arose from his throat and he whirled around to face me. I reached my hands out toward him, the most I could do because of current situation. He looked so lost and so sad that it broke my heart. The sonic screwdriver whirred as he unbuckled me, all the while the Time Lord kept a straight face.

The moment I was free, my arms wrapped him into a hug. They rested around his neck while his arms wrapped around my waist.

"I regret nothing except for one thing," I murmured. The grip around me tightened. The TARDIS began to hum in what I could only guess in sadness and a slight dash of disapproval for what the Doctor did.

"Leaving you. Even though I haven't really gotten to know you, I do know that you cared for me. Heck you're willing blow up the universe for me right now. Can't get much more caring than that, huh," I explained. The Time Lord lifted his head and rested his forehead against mine. Once again our eyes locked. My arms dropped to my sides as he cradled my face with his calloused hands.

"I will take you back, but please can you stay on the TARDIS for a week. No adventure or anything else. Just talking and I want to spend time with you and remember how you are. Not your…death. Please Margaret," he pleaded. The resolve I had crumbled completely when I heard the TARDIS hum sadly in agreement to the request.

"Fine. I'll stay for a week. But you need to get me back to wherever and whenever I was a second after you spirited me away. I know the TARDIS will make sure you don't overshoot or undershoot," I consented. A childish smile graced his features and a spark re-entered those very ancient eyes.

I would tell you what happened, but it would be a spoiler for what's to come wouldn't it?

_D~o~c~t~o~r~`~W~h~o~`~D~o~c~t~o~r~`~W~h~o~`~D~o~c~t~o~r~`~W~h~o~`~D~o~c~t~o~r~`~W~h~o~`~D~o~c~t~o~r~`~W~h~o~`~D~o~c~t~o~r~`_

* * *

**Note: **Yeah so I'm on a writer's block with all my other stories, but I will be making long chapters with this story. I actually managed to write four pages with ten point font 0_0. It surprised me especially the fact that this chapter was original. This story will follow the series since the 9th Doctor all the way up to the current Doctor and then some. The chapters will be really long since I now have the scripts for most of the episodes.

Some of you "Original" Doctor Who fans (1-8) let me know if there are any specific episode you want Margaret to appear in. She won't be a main character, but she will help with the clean-up of his adventures and helping mysteriously from the sidelines. Heck even some of the companions might befriend her and keep her a secret from the Doctor until a future episode *coughSarahJaneSmithcough*. Hope you enjoyed and I shall hopefully update soon! _**~xxOMGgalxx**_


	2. Rose Part 1

_"This is a customer announcement: the store will be closing in five minutes. Thank you." _The loud speaker announced. I sigh aloud, thankful that work was nearly done with.

"At least work is almost over. So quit your sighing," scolded the blonde next to me.

"Rose, I swear if you try to set me up with another guy again after work I will kill you." Rose looked at me with a smirk and laughed aloud. My eyes rolled at her antics making me look at my work attire. It consisted of a nice pair of red leggings with a black sweater dress. Red converse sneakers adorned my feet.

I drifted off in thought at what happened as of late. During the week I spent with the Doctor (just me and him), he told me all he could about himself. Name included. Still can't believe he gave me such sensitive information, but he did say there will be a time his past-self won't trust me and well that is the only sure way for his past-self to completely trust me.

That was a frightening thought in and of itself.

The wonderful blonde next to me is my best friend Rose. Ironic isn't it. Anyway I met her while job hunting. Henrick's was the only place hiring that didn't require credentials. After getting to know Rose and her mom, they let me move in with them once they found out about me living in a motel. Jackie flipped and insisted I stay at their flat. I sort of became a second daughter to her and a younger sister to Rose.

I may not have my own room at thei- I mean our place, but the pull-out couch is comfortable. To stay there, I insisted on paying some bills as well as buying food. The two blondes said I didn't have to but I did it anyway. I was raised to be helpful and it sort of stuck.

The red umbrella I bought all that time ago has sort of become my signature. Jackie always jokes on how Rose could never lose me because I stick out so much. Even on a sunny day I sometimes pull out the umbrella for the fun of it.

"C'mon Margaret let's go!" Rose shouted. I snapped out of my train of thought and ran up to her. Just as we were about to leave the security guard shoves the lottery money for Wilson into her face. She groaned irritably before grabbing the bag.

"Wait for me!" I yelled, jumping into the lift with her.

"I can't believe I have to give this to Wilson. Why can't he pick up his own lottery money?"

"Who knows." The elevator doors opened with a ping. Rose's hand searched the wall next to the lift and flicked on the light switch for the basement.

"Spooky…"I mutter. The blonde huffed and playfully elbowed me. A smile crept on my face as I realized I was going to meet the Doctor again. It will be the first time he will officially meet me I believe.

"Wilson?" Rose called. I followed her as we began to walk down the corridor.

"Wilson, we've got the lottery money. Wilson?" I began to knock on his office door, knowing he wasn't going to answer.

"Hey Wils you there? We have to drop off the money before the shop closes. Rose and I can't just stand here screwing around. Wilson!" I still spoke hoping he actually did not die. Wishful thinking I know.

"Uhh, come on!" My friend complained. A twitch developed slightly in my left eye due to some growing agitation.

Before I could retort a bang resounded further down the corridor.

"What was that?" I asked aloud.

"Well let's find out." Rose led the way further down with me trailing behind. In a way I couldn't wait to see the Doctor, but I knew he wasn't going to exactly be nice especially in this incarnation. He's a complete ass.

"Hello? Hello, Wilson, it's Rose and Margaret. Hello? Wil-Wilson?" Oh now Rose shows a semblance of fear. Bloody brilliant. To my right I see a fire door and open it.

"Ladies first," I say sarcastically to Rose.

"Indeed," she replied with just as much sarcasm as she turned the light on. Shop dummies surrounded us. Chills rippled through my body at the creepiness they held or the chills could have been caused by the fact I know they're going to be moving to attack us in a few moments.

"Wilson? Wilson?" She tried again.

Rose reached the other end of the room and tried to open the door.

_Slam!_

The door we originally entered from closed. I ran up to the door first and began to try to pull it open. Said action was futile.

"The damn door won't open," I voiced. A small sound is heard and Rose, being the **brilliant** blonde she is, starts to walk back into the center of the room.

"Is that someone mucking about? Who is it?" At times like these I wanted to slap her. I was going to join her but my whole body froze. For some odd reason I could not move and it scared me.

A dummy turned its head in Rose's direction and started to walk up to her.

"Heh, you got me…very funny." My voice made a whimpering sound as the dummy continued to move in on Rose. The screen and real life are two very different things. My hand gripped my umbrella that I grabbed before actually leaving the store. Right now I was prepared to use it as a weapon if necessary, if only I could move to use said weapon of course. Another dummy joins in.

"Right, I've got the joke! Whose idea was this? Was it Derek's?" Rose questioned. Derek pulling a prank like this would be better than what was actually happening.

"Rose," I said worriedly. The dummies were still advancing on her with more being added. She glanced at me before backing up in my general direction.

"Derek is this you?" The blonde asked looking directly at the leading dummy.

"Rose, I don't think that's Derek," I squeaked out. Rose tripped backwards over a box and I pulled her up to the wall next to me. The dummies were right in front of us. One lifted its hand to hit Rose until a hand grabbed Rose's.

"Run." I sighed in relief at the fact the Doctor showed. Rose's right hand gripped my left, due to the face the Doctor was holding her left hand. I heard the hissing of the pipe the dummy broke. The three of us are running down the corridor. Shop dummies in pursuit. From the corner of my eye, I look at the Doctor in his 9th incarnation. His ears are just as big as they are on the screen. I snicker a bit only to feel him looking at me from the corner of his eye once we hit the lift.

"Son of a…!" I trail off as a dummy gets its arm stuck in the lift doors. Rose is there screaming as I continuously hit the CLOSE DOORS button. At least I was doing something to help. With a pop the Doctor tore the dummy's arm off and threw it to Rose. Her facial expression is priceless to say the least. Another snicker sneaks past my lips, earning me a glare from Rose.

"You pulled his arm off!" Brilliant observation Rose.

"Yep! Plastic," the Doctor retorted. He looked in the reflection of the elevator and his eyes seemed to concentrate on me then to my umbrella. I know I haven't officially met him yet. That's what 11 said and I know he when he lies to me. Still don't know how I can tell though. So why?

"Very clever, nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?" Rose cut in distracting the Doctor for his gaze in the reflection shifted to Rose. His back was still turned to us.

"Why would they be students?" He asked.

"I don't know…" Rose trailed off. Before the Doctor to reply, I cut in.

"Maybe because students have a tendency to pull off stunts like these in large groups."

"I wasn't asking you." The 'you' in the phrase was said with a sneer. My eyes widened. Rose didn't catch the insult pointed toward me or she pretended to not catch it. She was sometimes a complete bitch when guys pay her special attention.

There his eyes go again, flickering to my red umbrella.

"Only students can get into large groups, dress up, and act silly." I-I can't believe it. Everything I said was re-phrased to her own words. The Doctor smiled for a moment.

"That makes sense! Well done."

"Thanks." The Doctor frowned.

"They're not students." I tapped my tongue on my teeth making a click sound.

"Just our luck isn't it," I spoke toward Rose. She looked at my face before wincing away in guilt. You better feel guilty for throwing me under the bus you louse. Rose pointed a finger at the Doctor.

"Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's gonna call the police." I flinched and my grip on the umbrella tightened slightly. The Doctor's eyes narrowed on my face after the movement. In response, I stuck my tongue out at him, making his lips twitch in either a smile or a deeper frown. I could not tell.

"Who's Wilson?"

"Chief Electrician," Rose answered him.

"Wilson's dead," He stated. The lift door opened with another ping and the three of us exited the elevator. I directed a scowl at him for being insensitive. It worked a bit because his shoulder blades twitched slightly at my stare.

"That's not funny, that's sick!" Rose ranted. Seems like I'm going to be a mime for a while. I began to undo the clip on my umbrella.

"Hold on," he pushed both of us to the side, "Mind your eyes." A bright flash appeared, even with my eyes closed.

"I've had enough of this now!" Rose's complaints fell on deaf ears. The Doctor began to walk off.

"Wait!" I shouted trailing after him as Rose ran ahead.

"Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they?" She waved the plastic arm to get the point across, hitting me in the process. The face specifically. I whacked her arm in retaliation. Both people ignored me.

"They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof. Which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this," he waved some sort of bizarre circuit thing, "So!" he opened the nearby door, "I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process. But don't worry about me, no. Go home, go on! Go and have your lovely beans on toast."

Rose and I walked through the door. My hand reached down for me to open my umbrella.

"Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed," the Doctor continued. I nodded in understanding while Rose stood to the side looking stunned and pissed off. The Doctor's eyebrow rose at my agreement. My umbrella opened to cover part of my face from his view as he shut the door. I was about to drag Rose home with me cause she was still staring at the exit.

The sound of the door opening again made me turn to see the Doctor peaking out the door again.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way, what are your names?" He asked. Rose jumped at the chance to respond.

"Rose." He nodded politely at her and turned calculating eyes to me. My hands gripped the handle of the umbrella a little tighter.

"Margaret."

"Nice to meet you, Rose, Margaret. Run for your life." Next thing I know is that Rose sprinted down the street with the plastic arm. It would be quite funny if the circumstances were different. I noticed the door hadn't closed yet like it was supposed to. The Doctor still stood there.

"Quick question." The gravel crunched beneath my feet as I shifted a bit.

"Shoot." The Doctor's mouth opened for a moment as if to say something but thought better of it. His mouth closed before re-opening.

"Have you always had that red umbrella?" I blinked in confusion. Answering him truthfully wouldn't hurt. Didn't directly effect the future.

"More or less. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." He curtly replied before slamming the door closed. I let out an angry noise before jogging after Rose, making sure my umbrella stayed right-side out.

* * *

Getting to the flat in record time, I saw Rose sitting there on the couch with Jackie hovering over her. The mother hen caught sight of me within moments.

"Margaret, honey, are you all right?! I heard Henrick's just exploded! Do you need anything at all? Tea, tissues, candy…"

"No I'm fine. Just a bit shaken is all, mum." I smiled. Jackie insisted I call her mum. Rose's eyes locked with mine as she got up and gave me a bear hug.

"Sorry for running off without you," the blonde apologized.

"It's fine. You were scared. I caught up anyway didn't I," I responded. She smiled a watery smile at me and dragged me to the couch. The news was on, showing a flaming Henrick's.

My thoughts drifted back to my umbrella now sitting by the coat rack. Why did the Doctor ask that question? You know what let's not go there. It could have something to do with my future and I should not know or mess with it.

"The whole of Central London has been closed off as police investigate the fire. Earlier reports in the…" The news reporter droned. I blocked out the rest of it.

My wandering eyes rested on the dummy's arm on the chair next to me. The finger twitched and from that point I avoided eye to arm contact with it.

"I know, it's on the telly! It's everywhere! They're lucky to be alive!" Jackie handed me and Rose a mug of tea with the phone being cradled between her shoulder and head. Within moments, Jackie started to complain on how it affected Rose.

"…Honestly, it's aged her. Skin like an old bible. Walking in now you'd think I was HER daughter! Oh and here's himself…" Once again I blocked the rest of the incoming gossip blabber. An apple does not fall far from the tree.

I heard movement and turned my head to see Mickey in the archway. A grin stretched across my face as he walked up to me and fist bumped. I always loved Mickey as a companion, much more than Rose. Plus he was like an older brother to me now. How could I not over-exaggerate his amazing self? His gaze went to Rose.

"I've been phoning your mobile, you could've been dead! It's on the news and everything! I can't believe that your shop went up!" Rose was wrapped up into one of Mickey's bear hugs. I was more of a bro than a chick to Mickey. He knows I can handle myself. Rose on the other hand, not so much.

"I'm alright, honestly, I'm fine! Don't make a fuss. Make a fuss over Margaret. She's younger," Rose pouted. Mickey rolled his eyes at my reply.

"Injury is not what I have young one," I said in a 'Yoda' voice. A smile cracked onto Rose's features.

"Well, what happened?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know!" She replied. Mickey turned to look at me for an answer. I crossed my eyes and pretended I was trying to look at my nose.

"What was it though, what caused it?" He asked again. If you know me well enough, you will get a response if I feel like giving you a response.

"I wasn't in the shop, I was outside, I didn't see anything…" Jackie interrupted Rose's questioning. A phone was held out to Rose, before Jackie explained.

"It's Debbie on the other end, she knows a man from the Mirror - five hundred quid for an interview!" I snickered a bit before Rose replied with false cheerfulness.

"Oh that's brilliant! Give it here!" She grabbed the phone and hung up. Jackie scowled at Rose then at me for laughing hysterically at the predicament.

"Well, both of you have gotta find some way of making money. Your jobs kaput and I'm not bailing you out." Her rant was cut off when the phone rang again, Jackie picked it back up and walked out of the room. I could faintly here the one-sided conversation.

"Beth they're alive! I tell ya, sue for compensation! They were within seconds of death…" I took off my glasses and pinched the bridge of my nose. Why oh why must I deal with gossipy women? That fact aside, what am I going to do with an over pompous Time Lord? Knowing how he is going to be to me is going to give me a headache, if our first encounter is how is attitude towards me is.

I'm going to send myself to an early grave if I keep thinking with questions.

"What're you drinking? Tea? No, no no, that's no good, that's no good. You're in shock, you need something stronger," Mickey tried to convince. I smirked. He just wanted to go to the pub. I placed by glasses back on my face.

"You know I have some rum under the couch," I said offhandedly. Mickey sent a glare in my direction, that only made the smirk bigger.

"Why?" Ah, Rose, you are so oblivious yet observant at the same time.

"You deserve a proper drink, you and me, we're going down the pub, my treat. How about it?" Something seemed to click in Rose's mind as Mickey pleaded, holding both of her hands.

" Is there a match on?" Mickey tried to cover himself.

"I'm just thinking about you, babe!"

"I call complete and utter BS bro! We all know there is a match tonight cause you ranted on about it for the past few days," I shouted.

"Well, that's not the point. We could catch the last five minutes." I rolled my eyes at the statement. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at him. He fidgeted.

"Go on then. I'm fine, really. Go. Get rid of that…," she gestured to the plastic arm, "I don't think Margaret wants to sleep next to a plastic arm." Rose and Mickey laughed when they looked at my face. I certainly do know how to make an outraged face, huh. Rose gives Mickey a kiss. He picked up the plastic arm.

I tried to trip him on his way out, and it was unsuccessful. He waves the arm at me and Rose.

"Buh Bye you two!" Mickey spoke.

"Bye!" Rose returned.

"Sayonara," I stated.

Mickey pretended to strangle himself with it. Rose laughed and I just shook my head. A frown pulled at my face. Ignorance is bliss. If only I had more ignorance, I mused. The news reporter continued their report as I prepared for bed.

_D~o~c~t~o~r~`~W~h~o~`~__D~o~c~t~o~r~`~W~h~o~__`~__D~o~c~t~o~r~`~W~h~o~__`~__D~o~c~t~o~r~`~W~h~o~__`~__D~o~c~t~o~r~`~W~h~o~__`~__D~o~c~t~o~r~`_

* * *

**Note:** I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! I am now working on the next one (already a page in). Please review and give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism (no flames). Message me if you have any questions or whatever really. Ciao sweeties! _**~xxOMGgalxx**_


End file.
